


Волчья ягодка

by deva_gor, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [52]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчья ягодка

**Author's Note:**

> Является вбоквелом к седьмой главе истории "Нечаянная радость" http://archiveofourown.org/works/5024242  
> Размер: мини, 1980 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП (оборотень/человек)  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: всё приходит к тому, что умеет ждать.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: содержит описание соития в в зверином обличье оборотня  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Волчья ягодка"

_Эта история - вбоквел к седьмой главе "Нечаянной радости" http://archiveofourown.org/works/5024242_

* * *

 

 

Арчи тоскливо выл на Луну. Младший и любимый сын вожака народа оборотней, прекрасный охотник и следопыт, молодой и сильный волк ‒ казалось, он держал удачу за хвост. Всегда и во всём, кроме одного: в эту весну, как и много вёсен назад, он вновь не встретил свою пару. Так уж повелось издавна, что большую часть времени его народ проводил в своём слабом обличии, схожем с людским. Исключение составляло, вне всяких сомнений, время охоты и время выбора пары. Весна ‒ время обновления, пробуждения скрытого, время открытий, время любви. Самое горькое время в жизни Арчи.

Высокий и сильный, красивый в обоих обликах, в остальное время года Арчи не имел никаких проблем с лёгким флиртом. Изведал он и не раз и нежную мягкость женских объятий, и неистовый жар мужской страсти. Порой казалось ‒ вот оно, давно желанное и наконец обретённое… Но вновь приходила весна, принося с собой очередное разочарование: ни один из партнёров, ранее деливших с ним ложе, не вылизал морду Арчи широким волчьим языком, не ткнулся в бок мохнатой головой, приглашая сорваться в стремительный бег, чтобы, затерявшись под пологом вечного леса, любить друг друга в истинном облике, навсегда закрепляя связь обретённой пары. Не в силах слышать песни любви и верности, несущиеся в эти ночи к небесам, Арчи раз за разом сбегал подальше, на самую опушку, и лишь Луна становилась безмолвной печальной свидетельницей его разочарования, лишь ей изливал он свою боль и тоску.

Вконец отчаявшись, Арчи было подумал попытать счастья с одним из соплеменников, потерявших пару. Для волка нет ничего страшнее: уж лучше никогда не иметь, чем, познав счастье обретения, потерять. Немногие переживали этот страшный удар, большинство тихо и быстро истаивало, уходя следом. Те же, кому не повезло остаться, представляли собой довольно угнетающее зрелище. Это были волки с потухшим взглядом, словно лишившиеся души. Изредка они образовывали союзы с подобными себе несчастными, соединяя два одиночества.Такие отношения строились на взаимном уважении и отличались особой хрупкой нежностью, взаимной заботой, позволяющей лишь немного облегчить невыносимый душевный груз. В этом союзе Арчи также был обречён никогда не узнать радости истинного единения, но тёплые надёжные отношения ‒ это уже немало, а неизбежную весеннюю тоску легче пережить, согревая друг друга горячими волчьими боками.

Так думал молодой оборотень, так пел он свою песнь Луне, вечной покровительнице вольного народа, прося совета и благословения. Высокий звонкий вой оборвался внезапно: из глубины леса послышался голос вожака, зовущий всех, кто его слышит. Стряхнув с густой шерсти обильно покрывшую её ночную росу, молодой волк стремительно скрылся среди деревьев, послушный зову.

Зал Совета был полон. Арчи поспешил занять своё место и в нетерпении уставился на вход в ожидании отца: вожак крайне редко собирал их в эту пору, не смея прерывать священное единение пар. Должно было случиться что-то по-настоящему важное. Действительность превзошла все ожидания. Оказалось, что к вольному народу прибыл вестник от людского правителя. Предлагая оставить в прошлом многие века разобщённости, тот приглашал к визиту посольство оборотней. В послании говорилось также, что подобные приглашения получили и остальные разумные расы. Торговля с людьми всегда была прибыльным делом, но до сего дня её также сопровождали многочисленные трудности, связанные с законами и традициями. По всему выходило, что их мир ожидали большие перемены, и Арчи с готовностью кивнул, услышав своё имя в перечне предполагаемых послов.

Он никогда не покидал земель вольного народа надолго, не считая визитов в ближайшие города и селения в ярмарочные дни. А посему на протяжении всего пути с любопытством оглядывался вокруг, подмечая мельчайшие детали, начиная от смены ландшафта и заканчивая цветом и фасоном одежды в различных областях, через которые довелось проезжать.

Людская столица оглушила многоголосым гулом, чуткое обоняние забивала невыразимая смесь запахов, голова шла кругом от пестроты толпы. Им выделили целый особняк в самом центре города, и Арчи до утра проворочался в огромной мягкой постели. Сон бежал от него: какое-то смутное беспокойство, предчувствие перемен терзало душу и мысли. Издёрганный, уставший и злой, он немного пришёл в себя в роскошной купальне и к вечеру следующего дня, облачившись, как и все, в самый лучший костюм, сшитый специально для этой важной миссии, был готов отправиться ко двору: ожидалось представление посольства.

Неясное беспокойство становилось всё сильнее, тянуло обратиться, чего никогда не случалось раньше: волк буквально рвался наружу. Неимоверными усилиями сохранив самообладание, Арчи ступил в распахнувшиеся двери. Свет сотен свечей, дробясь и умножаясь, отражался в бесконечных зеркалах, тяжёлый запах духов и притираний пропитал воздух. Они пробирались сквозь толпу придворных, расступающуюся на пути и вновь смыкающуюся за их спинами, подобно жарким волнам. Сотни липких взглядов, шепотки, мелькание раскрашенных лиц ‒ всё словно слилось в бесконечную вязкую жижу, и Арчи казалось, что он тонет в ней. Волк уже бесновался внутри, раздирая когтями грудную клетку, рыча и взвизгивая. Внезапно всё кончилось. Душная толпа осталась позади, и взгляду предстало обширное возвышение, по всей вероятности, и являющееся конечной целью их пути. Внутренний волк ошарашенно тряс головой, словно с разбегу налетел на неожиданное препятствие, а после, казалось, сел на пушистый зад и чутко принюхался, заинтересованно встопорщив уши.

Арчи замер неверяще: да, он тоже почувствовал это. Едва уловимый тонкий аромат дикого мёда, свежей травы, омытой ушедшей грозой, и, на излёте, лёгкая смолистая горчинка. Подобному просто неоткуда было взяться, но волчий нюх невозможно обмануть, и Арчи принюхался сильнее, как никогда жалея, что нельзя обратиться тут же. Ему было не до осторожности, но, по большому счёту, для рассеянного людского взгляда его действия должны были остаться незаметными. Не остались: краем глаза Арчи уловил движение в свою сторону. Один из стоящих на возвышении мужчин споткнулся на полушаге, удержанный за руку спутником ‒ парой, как рассеянно отметил Арчи. Весьма необычной парой: замеченный юноша был эльфом, или скорееполуэльфом. Всё это было бы весьма занимательно в другое время, но не сейчас, когда источник дивного аромата, казалось, играл в прятки, маяча перед самым носом и не давая себя обнаружить. Арчи внезапно совершенно успокоился и, доверившись инстинкту, словно распахнул объятия, впитывая манящий запах всей душой, всем своим существом, пропуская его через себя, навечно запоминая. Волна тепла омыла с головы до ног и вновь поднялась выше, лаская и излечивая измученное сердце, а после тонкой, почти видимой звенящей нитью потянулась вперёд. Заворожённый впервые испытанными ощущениями, Арчи взглянул снова и встретил ответный тёплый взгляд. Янтарные глаза людского правителя изучали его с удивлением и интересом, а нить, протянувшаяся от сердца Арчи, ластилась к человеку, льнула, утягивая за собой, и он шагнул вперёд.

Арчи весьма посредственно танцевал здешние танцы, а Харальд, людской правитель, не умел оборачиваться, и в первое время они мучительно искали общие темы, пока не сошлись на охоте. С того дня совместные выезды становились всё длиннее, а поцелуи, всё чаще случающиеся под сенью вековых деревьев, ‒ всё жарче. Арчи с трудом сдерживал оборот: внутренний волк стремился показаться своей паре во всей красе, но сам юный оборотень непривычно робел и всё откладывал демонстрацию на потом. Чуткий возлюбленный не возражал, хотя излучаемое им самим любопытство и нетерпение вот-вот грозило перейти все мыслимые границы.

Подобного исхода не ожидал никто: обсуждение торговых договоров было отложено в угоду договору брачному, а Арчи ходил, словно в тумане. Он сам себе напоминал забавного и нелепого толстолапого подростка-волчонка, до того хотелось ему смеяться и мчаться наперегонки с ветром. Его долгожданная весна явилась во всём своём великолепии ярких красок, звуков и ароматов, среди которых тихий звук шагов обретённой пары звучал в такт биению сердца волка. Ненадолго выныривая из состояния совершенной эйфории, Арчи отмечал, с какой деликатностью согласовываются детали брачной церемонии: необходимо было учесть все традиции вольного народа.

Результатом компромисса стал небольшой павильон, возведённый в глубине обширного дворцового парка для того, чтобы укрыть молодожёнов в их первую брачную ночь. Негоже людскому правителю было валяться влесной чаще в соответствии с традициями вольного народа, а Арчи требовалась близость к природе и уединение, невозможное в самых защищённых покоях. Их первая близость должна была случиться в истинном обличии ‒ первое единение его волка, в отличие от самого Арчи, не имевшего никакого опыта. Волнение нарастало, вызывая из самых потаённых уголков сознания все застарелые страхи, и грозило обернуться настоящей паникой, когда за пару дней до церемонии бракосочетания Арчи вдруг полностью угомонился. Восстановлению душевного равновесия изрядно помог тихий вечер, проведённый в молчании в объятиях жениха. Они просто сидели рядом в постепенно сгущающихся сумерках. Арчи слушал размеренное сердцебиение, удобно устроив голову на широкой груди, а Харальд задумчиво перебирал пряди его волос. И все страхи растворились в тенях, чтобы сгинуть без следа с первыми рассветными лучами и никогда не вернуться вновь.

Сама церемония и последовавший за ней пир плохо отложились в памяти Арчи. Он безошибочно произнёс слова затвержённой клятвы, легко надел на запястья супруга брачные браслеты и сам принял ответный дар, прошёлся в танце, старательно выполняя изящные движения… Внутренний волк странно затих: Арчи ощущал в душе́ подобие тихого копошения, словно его зверь также старался привести себя в порядок, начиная от когтей и заканчивая кончиком мохнатого хвоста. Арчи ему не мешал ‒ в конце концов, сегодняшняя ночь принадлежала только волку. Волку, обретшему долгожданную пару.

Нескоро они остались вдвоём. Отдавая последнюю дань стыдливости, совершили омовение поочерёдно, хотя размеры удобной купальни недвусмысленно намекали на то, что она создана для двоих, как и всё в уединённом павильоне: тихий треск огня в камине, блики свечей, шум листвы за окном… Харальд, уже супруг, привольно устроился на низком ложе среди подушек и покрывал, и Арчи скинул с бёдер прикрывавшее их полотенце, на мгновение представая жаркому взгляду совершенно нагим, чтобы уже в следующий миг на месте мужской фигуры гибко потянулся, задрожав всем телом, молодой рыжеватый волк.

Его пара была совсем рядом, и это учащённое сердцебиение, эти распахнувшиеся глаза, эти руки, потянувшиеся к волку ‒ всё это было только для него. Широкие лапы мягко ступили на ложе, влажный нос ткнулся в ласкающую ладонь, и Арчи заскулил, заворчал счастливо, подставляя чутким пальцам уши, спину и, после, ‒ беззащитный живот. Они изучали друг друга неспешно и деликатно, пока всё разгорающийся жар желания не завладел обоими настолько, что стало трудно сдержаться. Хотелось окончательного единения: проникнуть, вплавиться, врасти, раствориться друг в друге. Знакомый запах, стократ усилившись, окутывал волка нежнейшей пеленой. Арчи вздохнул во всю мощь лёгких, напитываясь им, взвыл тихонечко и, не сдержавшись, прикусил оказавшееся перед мордой нежное бедро, вызывая потрясённый сладкий стон. Отдавшись во власть инстинктов, он немедленно зализал укус и продолжил вылизывать свою пару. Харальд, ошеломлённый напором молодого супруга, покорно обмяк под ним, подставляясь широкому горячему языку, поглаживая чувствительные мягкие уши, дыша шумно и хрипло. А после, лишь на мгновение заколебавшись, развернулся спиной, становясь на колени, прогибаясь в пояснице, словно огромная кошка. Обернулся, поймал одуревший взгляд и улыбнулся светло и маняще, сразу становясь неизмеримо моложе ‒ дерзкий, дразнящий, желанный.

Теряя последние крохи самоконтроля, Арчи пристроился сзади, ткнулся мордой меж сладких округлостей, ища скрытый вход, ввинтился языком, заливая слюной, и, наконец, навалился сверху, подминая под себя самую важную, самую сладкую добычу. Внутри было горячо и тесно, невыносимо, до тёмных точек перед глазами. Из глотки рвался торжествующий рык, вой и почему-то совершенно жалкий скулёж. Харальд вторил ему отчаянными стонами, подаваясь навстречу и сжимаясь. Тонкие простыни рвались, не выдерживая их напора, пушистый хвост так и метался, то задираясь вверх, то хлеща по бокам, на излёте скользнул меж ног, оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бёдер Харальда, мазнул по яйцам, заставляя того заорать, срывая голос, и до того стискивая Арчи, что это оказалось последней каплей. Беспорядочно, отчаянно толкаясь внутрь, он вцепился зубами в загривок мужа и так кончил, продолжая двигаться по инерции до тех пор, пока силы окончательно не оставили его.

Очнулся Арчи уже в лишённом шерсти обличии, в купальне, на руках у супруга, заботливо омывающего его ласкающими невесомыми прикосновениями. Краска смущения залила щёки и шею, кажется, покраснели даже плечи. Арчи дёрнулся в сильных руках, попытался выдавить извинения за несдержанность, но был прерван глубоким требовательным поцелуем, вмиг растеряв все немногие слова. На этот раз всё было иначе, и Арчи сам насаживался на чуткие пальцы, старательно расслаблялся, поддаваясь вторжению крупного члена супруга, а после повис, как обезьянка, оплетя ногами бёдра, обнимая сильные плечи. Внутренний волк счастливо сыто порыкивал, и наслаждение было подобно воде, обнимавшей их, накатывая нежными тёплыми волнами.

Уже засыпая в надёжных объятиях, Арчи некстати подумал, что на следующую охоту нужно будет непременно выбраться в истинном облике: уж очень его волку понравилось искреннее восхищение пары. Луна, вечная покровительница вольного народа, сегодня улыбалась счастью одного из своих сыновей. Сладкой оказалась его волчья ягодка, хоть и нескоро поспела.


End file.
